Things Chronea is not allowed to do. Ever.
A somewhat comprehensive list of everything Chronea is not allowed to do. Ever. Will be added to as the need arises. The List *Tell people that Alastor feels 'like the fluffiest thing ever' when poked repeatedly. *Convince people that history is 'Read-only'. Changing history is NOT A GOOD THING, PEOPLE! *Scouring the timestream to find the best point to 'accidentally' walk in on Shadow and Aegis was funny exactly once. *Can I edit this??? **Chronea is NOT allowed to edit this page! *Take samples of Mept's beard for 'scientific analysis'. *Chronea is not/was not/will never be: **The King or Queen of anywhere **A noble in any kingdom **A Time Lady ***ESPECIALLY not a future regeneration of The Doctor **A God or Goddess **An animal reincarnated in human form **From another dimension **Your new overlord **Generaless Chroneacantathutep, Commander of the Seventh Legion of the Glorious Empire of the Desert *Use the Dark Jailer's chains for civilian arrests. **Invent phrases such as 'civilian arrest'. *Contact with anyone under the age of 13 is strictly prohibited. *Yell 'HELP! THE DARK LORD IS ATTACKING!' in a crowded area. *Shatter in front of anyone under the age of 14. 16. 18. Just don't shatter in front of anyone, it doesn't do their sanity any good. *Post 'WANTED!' posters of herself and then claim the bounty. **Post 'WANTED!' posters of anyone else and then claim the bounty. *Breed with past monarchs and then claim she is part of the royal bloodline. *Have a travelling companion. *Buy goods in the future and then sell them in the past for a profit; the economy is failing anyway. *Impersonate members of the Council. *Tell people Reaver 'just wants to be cuddled'. *Play 'Fetch' with Reaver. *Participate in The Grand Magic Olympiad under false pretenses. **Let's just remove the qualifier from that one. We ALL remember how the last time went... *Pretend she has split-personality disorder. *Advertise herself and any of her shatters as a comedy duo. *Go back in time to convince the builders that painting the Castle pink is 'the height of fashion, nowadays'. *All permissions given need to be in writing and have clear dates for receival and expiry. *'It will be funny' is not a valid reason to do anything. **Neither is 'don't worry, I can rewrite history'. (see Number 2) *Chronea does not possess: **The Power of Love **Infinite wisdom **Anything that is 'bigger than yours' ***Chronea is not allowed to use comparatives when referring to anything or anyone in the second person **A tardis **The secrets of the universe **A unicorn (For the last time, THEY DON'T EXIST!) **Note: Chronea DOES possess magic powers, but is NOT allowed to inform people of this. *Plant items from the future on female Mortals and yell 'SHE'S A WITCH!' *Plant items from the future on male Mortals and whisper 'You're a wizard, Harry' to them. **No, not even if their name happens to be Harry. *Breeding animals with their ancestors will always be a stupid idea. *Recommend the future location of the Mercenary Camp as a good place to perform satanic rituals of any kind. *Dress herself up as a bear and call herself Chronokuma. Category:Useful Notes